


wash away the rain.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Logan centric angst, Remus' tentacles that is, Tentacles, Terrifying Forests, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, metal, tied to a pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Patton, Roman and Virgil want to have an adventure in the Imagination and they need Logan as their damsel in distress.It's been three hours, and Logan is still alone in a tower with no signs of rescue.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 14
Kudos: 225
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	wash away the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> yes bad things happen bingo 2 you heard that right woohoo

“Logan! Please?” Patton whined, shaking Logan’s arm. 

“Please Logan! We need someone to rescue!” Roman moaned, shaking his shoulders along with Patton. Logan wrenched himself free, tired of being manhandled like a doll. 

“Fine!” He snapped, not wanting this one single bit. He had work to do, things to oversee, things to plan - but no, everyone else wanted a realistic adventure in the Imagination. How was it realistic if there was a wizard? And why was Logan the damsel waiting to be saved, why not Patton or Virgil? But he knew that if he raised such questions he would be lectured about how he was hurting feelings and how he was being inconsiderate. So, he didn’t, instead opting to stay silent and suffer. 

Roman led them all to his room, before explaining the main plan to the others. Logan stood outside their little group, an outlier as always. Virgil clapped once, bouncing on his feet. They broke off the circle, before getting ready. Roman and Patton, the princes of this story, would be transported to their castle. Virgil, the evil wizard, would guard the tower in which Logan would be kept. They went through the mahogany doors in that order, warping through the holographic lights. Virgil nodded at him, stepping through. For a moment, Logan considered running away, slinking back to his room. They wouldn’t even know, he could just -

“Logan! I know you’re not in here! Come on, we don’t have all day!” He heard Roman shout. Of course, it was Roman’s Imagination, he would know. Stepping through the door, he braced himself for a harsh landing. Going through the door felt like going through any ordinary door, except for the few seconds of delay before his senses returned. He was crumpled on the ground, one hand _tied_ to a pole. He was tied to a pole. He tugged the metal, wincing at how the edges dug into his wrist. Panic coursed through him, this wasn’t what he signed up for! If there was some sort of attack, how would he defend himself? Groaning, he slumped against the pole, trying not to lose his composure this early. He looked around the dingy room, taking in all the grey. There was one window to his left, out of reach. The ceiling was quite high, with slotted bars at the very top letting in more light stream through. He could tell that the tower was extremely high, seeing as how the window overlooked a dense forest. The cobblestone walls and floor ended nowhere, and with a start, Logan realised that there was no trapdoor or staircase leading out to anywhere. Even if he did somehow break out of the metal restraints, jumping from the window would be suicide. All Logan could do was wait for Roman and Patton. 

Wasn’t Virgil guarding the tower? Maybe he could call out to him, Virgil would never be able to ignore him. Just as he cleared his throat, he decided to assess the situation again. The only place Virgil could be was the ground, and no matter how loud Logan shouted, there was no way Virgil would be able to hear him. 

His only hope was waiting it out. He sighed, hoping that Roman and Patton made it here fast, or that Virgil either took pity on him, or just came up to check on him. 

He was never agreeing to any sort of bullshit again.

* * *

“JJ! Wanna go annoy Thomas?”

“Not now, Rem. I don’t want him to hate us.”

“Was my entrance too much?”

“No, it was horrible and not your style at all, I hated it as much as I hate you.”

“Aw! JJ, that’s so sweet of you!”

* * *

Logan’s arm was numb, filled with needles. His watch said that two hours have since passed, and Logan was getting tired of this. He decided to get up, pushing his feet under him. At least he’ll be able to look out of the window the. The metal restraint slid up with a screech, causing Logan to yelp and flail. He experimentally moved the restraint down, observing closely. It was a simple metallic band, about and inch thick and an inch wide. His wrist was pressed uncomfortably against the pole, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to write or type tomorrow. He moved his hand, trying to manoeuvre it into something more comfortable. The metal dug into his skin again and he winced, leaving it be for now. He was feeling thirsty now, but sides could live without food or water, so it was just discomforting at this point. 

Remembering the window, he walked out towards it, stretching his arm. He could just barely reach it, if he moved his restraint up to his shoulder, he would be able to peer over the window. Grasping the metal band, he prepared himself for the grating noise again. Inching it upwards so his skin didn’t peel off, he flinched at every noise, slowly moving it up. Once his hand was awkwardly pressed near his shoulder, elbow jutting out, he moved towards the window again, thankfully reaching it. The tower was taller than he had imagined it to be, the ground was way far below what he expected. The trees he saw were quite a few miles away, and there was no sign of any other clearings or land anywhere else. He couldn’t see Virgil, or anyone, for that matter. Perhaps they would approach from the other side. Logan leaned closer, still a foot or two away from the window, momentarily forgetting the restraints and yelped. Pain shit up his arm and he immediately walked back to the pole. He glanced at his watch, checking it twice before it sunk in. He’d used up an hour and a half just moving his restraints around. At least they would be here anytime soon. 

He glanced around the room once more, hoping to find something. Of course there was nothing. He decided to move his restraints down, all the way down so he could at the very least sit for some time. Gritting his teeth, he set to work, ignoring the sounds for now.

* * *

“Jan! Wanna go annoy the light sides?”

“Aren’t they in the Imagination?”

“What? No, they’re back!”

“Hmm. Movie first?”

“Sure! Which one is it?”

“You pick.”

“Sharnado! Sharknado!”

“Okay, put that on.”

* * *

Logan was feeling delirious at this point. He was thirsty and hungry and tired and felt like shit. Five hours had passed. Maybe they forgot about him. They definitely forgot about him, what else could it be? He knew that Roman never spent more than four hours in the Imagination, Virgil must’ve been getting antsy and so they left. Leaving Logan tied up to a pole. All alone, unable to leave. 

Perfect. 

He tried sinking out, but that just left him extremely dizzy, panting on his knees. He wasn't sure why he couldn't sink out, but he knew that if tried again, he would end up throwing up. He tried to summon things, his phone, a blowtorch, a chainsaw, _anything_. Anything at all. Obviously, that did not work, once again, due to unknown reasons. He'd never been good at creating things, but he always managed summoned things. All he could do was wait, wait for Patton to knock on his door for dinner. Wait for realisation to dawn on them. Wait for the horror to sink in. Wait for them to come back, _please, come back_.

Maybe Thomas would need him, if Thomas summoned them, they would definitely sink out from where ever they were, and Logan knew that it would work on the Imagination. But when had Thomas actually needed him? When was the last time he called on Logan other than filming a video? It had been quite a few months, a year or so. He never called on Logan for fun, to show him something or to get his opinion on somethings. Ever since he made the shift from science to youtube, he’d been needing Logan less and less, calling on him only when absolutely and unavoidably necessary. 

So he was stuck here for now. Wrist turning a raw pink, ears ringing from the wail of metal on metal. He felt dizzy, the grey walls were blending into one another and making him feel so, so _sick_. He wanted this to be over, just be over. 

Why was no one coming back for him?

* * *

“That was hilarious!”

“Did you see Roman’s face when he realised it was slime?”

“Ohh, that was fun.”

“Wish it was blood though!”

“Rem, did we see Logan there?”

“Um... now that you mention it, I didn't see him.” 

“Huh.”

* * *

Janus gripped Remus’ arm tighter, wary of the shadows that lingered and stretched. Remus wrapped a tentacle around him, one hand swinging his mace as he walked. Remus’ half of the Imagination always had little light orbs floating around to illuminate it, something Janus didn't know he appreciated this much, whereas Roman’s was dark and empty, the orb that followed them around being the only source of illumination. The moon glittered uselessly, just a piece to complete the void of the sky. They stood at the edge of a forest, and Janus shivered. 

“Do you wanna head on back?” Remus whispered, something that unnerved him even more. 

“No.” He croaked, before clearing his throat. “It’s worth checking. Can you make more of these lights, please?” The area they stood basked in yellow light, and Janus let out a breath he didn’t know he wad holding. He glanced at the familiar orbs and took a deep breath.

“Hey,” Remus began, “I- maybe I’m seeing things but doesn’t it look like there’s something there?” He pointed up towards the horizon, and Janus squinted. “Like, it looks darker somehow.” 

Once Remus clarified, Janus understood what he meant, nodding. “No, you’re right. Looks pretty huge.” Remus made a bunch of orbs appear, floating their way to the dark form. They stood in silence for a few minutes, watching as the lights grew smaller and smaller - until they shed their yellow light on a huge wall. 

“Okay, I think we should head there.” Janus breathed out, flinching at an owl that hooted. Remus summoned more lights and they ventured into the dense forest. Janus didn’t know which type of trees of they were, all he knew was that he hated them and they were terrifying. He never thought that _Roman’s_ Imagination would be this unsettling, he thought there would be meadows and unicorns and whatnot. No, there were squirrels with glinting red eyes and birds that made Janus whimper. Remus shoed away every single one of them, arm around Janus above the tentacle. Janus tripped on a root and wheezed, surprised that Virgil didn’t turn up from how anxious and nervous Janus was. Remus pulled him closer, and he relished in the fact that there was no way anything could harm him when he was with Remus. He was fine, he could do this. 

They were about halfway through when a fox burst out into their path. Janus yelped, as Remus stepped forward and snapped his fingers. The fox dissolved into nothing and Janus wiped away his shaky tears. The nerves and anticipation and the feeling that something was _following_ him got to him, and he let himself shake for a few seconds before trying to calm down. Curse these stupid rules - they couldn’t sink in and out of the Imagination without a light side, so they had to trek all the way. Curse Patton and Roman and damn them all. When Dark Creativity's Imagination is less terrifying than yours, you really need to factcheck everything again. Why was Roman's Imagination like this? Janus shuddered again, glancing up at the darkness above.

“Okay, enough is enough.” Remus waved a hand and the trees parted, bending at angles that were impossible. They formed a path all the way to the clearing and the orbs lit the path, floating in place. Janus saw Remus’ shoulders relax and realised that he wasn’t having a grand time either. How could he, when their setting did nothing but fuel his thoughts? The path was a lot more safe and relaxing and just not as terrifying as the blanket of the jungle.

“Let’s go.” Janus intertwined their fingers, dragging Remus along. He was sick of this place, all they had to do was peep into the tower and then they could go back. They ran the way out, pausing to breath only when they had burst into the clearing. They walked the distance to the _massive_ tower, and Janus had to crane his neck and throw his head back to even glance at the end of it. Remus swore under his breath, surveying the outside. He circled around, looking for some sort of a door. Janus stood by an orb, too petrified to do anything else.

“What the fuck is this shit?” Janus shook his head. Remus stood by the tower, letting his tentacles scale it. Janus idly wondered what they would do if Logan wasn’t there - it would be good, of course, but that would mean that they would have to walk all the way back and Janus would rather die than do that. Maybe Remus could summon something?

The tentacles crawled into some sort of window and Janus heard a distant scream. Remus wrapped an arm around Janus’ waist and retracted his tentacles, a makeshift elevator. As they went further up, the screaming became more and more evident. Janus and Remus shared a worried glance, ~~but Janus couldn't deny that he was glad they had an easier way out~~.

“Logan?” Remus yelled, and the screaming stopped. “It’s me, Remus!” The reached the window and Janus hopped in, eyes widening in horror. Logan was handcuffed to a pole, blood trailing down his hand. He looked like he was about to collapse, face paling and clothes wrinkled. 

“Deceit?” Remus stepped forward, inspecting the restraint. He flicked it, metal crumpling like paper and Logan immediately cradled his hand, staring at it with glazed over eyes. He made no motion to move, still as ever.

“They...” Janus shook his head, and gently grabbed Logan’s shoulders, lifting him up. Remus hooked an arm around Logan’s shoulder and they sank out, reappearing in the dark mindscape. Janus clapped his hands, watching as the living room came to life. The fireplace roared, and pillows and blankets arranged themselves around. The windows opened, letting the (normal and good) moonlight stream in. He sat Logan down on the couch, watching as the injuries he sustained in the Imagination washed away, slowly revealing unharmed skin. Logan was ramrod straight, unmoving. Remus summoned a glass of water, handing it to Logan who stared at it for a second before gulping it all. Janus busied himself in the kitchen, finding some toast for Logan. The side in question was blankly gazing at the fireplace and Janus shivered at how... lifeless he looked. Logan scarfed the toast down with the same expression etched onto his face. 

Janus made him lay on the couch, pulling a blanket over him and untying his tie. “Sleep for a while, okay?” Logan blinked before shutting his eyes, breathing evening out in a few seconds. Remus and Janus exchanged a glance before moving towards the kitchen. 

“He has to stay.” Remus declared as Janus nodded. 

“That was a new low for the light sides, jesus fucking christ.”

* * *

“Padre, this pasta is amazing!”

“Yeah, Pat, it’s - uh, really nice.”

“Aw, thanks kiddos!”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕
> 
> want a beta? need someone to write that fic you wanted to read? [here's my tumblr @kameraishere ](https://kameraishere.tumblr.com)


End file.
